Persora -The Golden Best-
''Persora -The Golden Best-'' are a series of five concept albums based on the Persoramimi Theater segment from Persona Stalker Club. It features songs from Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth and Persona 5 that have English lyrics commonly misheard by Japanese players. These are illustrated on the album's jacket and booklet by Yuji Himukai. It is important to note that the songs are unaltered and they were not actually resung with silly lyrics. Release *'Japan': July 16, 2014 (Original Album) *'Japan': February 18, 2015 (Second Album) *'Japan': October 5, 2016 (Third Album) *'Japan': November 2, 2016 (Fourth Album) *'Japan': October 3, 2018 (Fifth Album) Track listing Original album # Pursuing My True Self (Persona 4) # Wiping All Out (Persona 3 Portable) # Best Friends (Persona 4 Arena) # Time To Make History (Persona 4 Golden) # When The Moon's Reaching Out Stars (Persona 3) # Your Affection (Never More -Reincarnation: Persona 4-) # Joy (Persona 3) # Deep Breath Deep Breath (Persona 3) # Reach Out To The Truth (Moonbug Remix) (Persona 4 (AT1st~Persona3&Persona4~Club Arrange)) # Time (Persona 3 Portable) # Heartbeat, Heartbreak (Persona 4) # Shadow World (Persona 4 Golden) # Maze of Life (Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth) Second album # Burn My Dread (Persona 3) # Light the Fire Up in the Night “DARK HOUR” (Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth) # Mass Destruction (Persona 3) # Iwatodai Dorm (Persona 3) # Backside Of The TV (Persona 4) # Laser Beam (Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth) # A Lone Prayer (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona PSP) # Changing Seasons (Persona 3) # Light the Fire Up in the Night “MIDNIGHT” (Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth) # A Way of Life (Persona 3 Portable) # Heaven (Persona 4) # Mass Destruction Live # Pursuing My True Self (ATLUS Kozuka Remix) (Persona 4: Dancing All Night) # PQ Terrible Cooking Theme Third album # SNOWFLAKES -powder snow mix- (Persona 4 Golden) # Brand New Days (Persona 3 FES) # unbreakable ties # Reach Out To The Truth -First Battle- (Persona 4) # changing me (Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth) # Master of Tartarus (Persona 3) # Dance! -Long Mix- (Persona 4: Dancing All Night) # True Story (Persona 4 Golden) # Shadow World (ATLUS Kozuka Remix) (Persona 4: Dancing All Night) # NOW I KNOW (Persona 4 Arena) # Your Affection (Daisuke Asakura Remix) (Persona 4: Dancing All Night) # Burn My Dread (Novoiski Remix) (Persona 3 (AT1st~Persona3&Persona4~Club Arrange)) # Dream Of Butterfly (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona PSP) # 時価ネットたなか (Current Net Price Tanaka) # いちにのさんすとーかーずのテーマ # Like a dream come true (シャガールVer.) (Persona 4 Golden (Uncredited)) Fourth album # Break Out of… (Persona 4 Arena Ultimax) # P3 FES (Persona 3 FES) # Your Affection (Persona 4) # Tranquility (Persona 3) # Deep Mentality (Persona 3) # Best Friends (Banvox Remix) (Persona 4: Dancing All Night) # Today (Persona 4 Arena Ultimax) # Knights of the Holy Lance (PERSORA Ver.) (Persona 2: Innocent Sin PSP) # Calystegia (Persona 4: Dancing All Night) # Your Memory (Persona 3) # Dance! Live (Persona Super Live 2015 in Nippon Budokan -Night of the Phantom-'') # Shadow World Live (''Persona Music FES 2013 in Nippon Budokan) # So Baby Go For it, Feel The Vibe! (Persona 4: Dancing All Night) # PSCV Opening Theme *Bonus Track # Reach Out To The Truth (Christmas Arrange) *Bonus Track Fifth album # Last Surprise (Persona 5) # Signs of Love (Persona 4) # Sun (Persona 3 Portable) # Time To Make History (Original Full Size ver.) (Persona 4: Dancing All Night) # NOW I KNOW (Yuu Miyake Remix) (Persona 4: Dancing All Night) # Deep Breath Deep Breath (RONDENION Remix) (Persona 3 (AT1st~Persona3&Persona4~Club Arrange)) # Soul Phrase (Persona 3 Portable) # Backside Of The TV (Lotus Juice Remix) (Persona 4: Dancing All Night) # Shadow World (DE DE MOUSE shadow swing mix) (Persona 4: Dancing All Night) # Let the Butterflies Spread Until the Dawn (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona PSP) # Heartbeat, Heartbreak (TOWA TEI Remix) (Persona 4: Dancing All Night) # Reach Out To The Truth (Dancing on PERSONA STAGE) (Persona 4: Dancing All Night) # Wiping All Out (ATLUS Kozuka Remix) (Persona 3: Dancing Moon Night) # Burn My Dread Live (Persona Music FES 2013 in Nippon Budokan) # Light the Fire Up in the Night “MIDNIGHT” Live (Persona Super Live 2015 in Nippon Budokan -Night of the Phantom-'') # Pursuing My True Self Live (''Persona Super Live 2015 in Nippon Budokan -Night of the Phantom-'') # Beneath the Mask (四茶の夜霧 Remix) *Bonus Track Gallery Category:Albums